


The Miner's Cavern

by CaptainHairball



Category: Armello (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Class Differences, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Frottage, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, Sex, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainHairball/pseuds/CaptainHairball
Summary: When Ulak the Miner finds Thane badly wounded in a mountain pass, he must employ unorthodox methods to keep him in bed long enough to heal.





	The Miner's Cavern

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I ship Thane and a mediocre follower card. Just look how dreamy this guy is: http://wiki.armello.com/index.php?title=Miner 
> 
> I haven't read the novellas; this is based solely on gameplay and headcanon. Don't @ me.

The badger mercenary’s blade sliced deep into the flesh of Thane’s thigh. 

Thane snarled, and swung his ancestral blade, cutting clean through the mercenary’s neck. An arc of blood sprayed out behind Thane’s sword, glittering red in the cold mountain air. The badger’s head fell into the snow. His body fell to its knees, then slumped to one side, neck still squirting blood.

“You leaned into it too much,” said Thane. “Good hit, though. You must’ve gotten stuck on the bone.” He gripped the badger’s sword by the hilt and yanked it out. Blood sprayed out from the wound, and he dropped the sword and pressed a paw against it to stop the flow. 

“Oh! That was… Oh!,” said Thane, dropping his sword and flopping into the snow tail first. “Good hit indeed.” Red swelled up between the digits of his paw, soaking his gray fur and dripping into the snow. He fumbled in his satchel for a roll of bandages, but they rolled from his paw again and again.

“It’s so dark,” he said to the dead badger. “Is it sunset already?” Five more dead mercenaries’ bodies littered the snow. Red snow. It must be sunset, after all. But the sun hung only halfway down the afternoon sky. Far down the mountainside, the palace glittered. The king was close. So close. But it was still a long walk, and he was so tired.

Thane’s head wobbled on his neck. “I’ll just..… rest for a moment.” He flopped on his back in the snow. The last thing he saw before everything went dark was a filthy commoner oaf leaning over him.

†‡†

Thane’s eyes snapped open. He was tied up on a bed in some disgusting commoner hovel! He sat straight up. Or he tried to. A lancing pain shot through his left leg and sent him back to the hard, straw-filled mattress.

He clutched at his thigh. A line of hot agony traced across it. But his paws were free — he wasn’t tied up after all. Just bandaged. He slid his digits beneath the bandage and felt the line of neat stitches running along a shaved line in his fur. Professional work. Impressive. More bandages wrapped his upper arms on both sides — smaller wounds he hadn’t noticed during the battle. That was why he had thought he was tied up.

He looked around him. The commoner hovel was rather homey, actually. Hand-hewn planks formed a small square room with a packed earth floor. Threadbare rugs hung on the walls to keep out the cold. Herbs, strings of garlic, and sacks of onions hung from the ceiling. Pickaxes and shovels leaned against a crude rack in the far corner. His sword had been carefully wrapped in cloth and set on the one small table.

Thane inhaled. Some of the herbs, garlic, and onions from the ceiling had gone into a pot, cooking with root vegetables of some kind. Carrots or potatoes. His lean stomach growled so hard it shook the bed. 

Thane craned his neck towards the source of the smell. The filthy oaf from earlier squatted next to a crude stone fire pit, stirring a thick stew. Thane narrowed his eyes at the filthy oaf. A Yak. Shirtless. A long mane of dense brown wool tumbled down around broad shoulders, tied into braids with little cords of leather to keep it out of his eyes. But his body was trimmed close; corded muscle moved beneath the shaggy fur of his arms as he stirred. The yak lifted the spoon to his lips and sipped. Thoughtful blue eyes regarded the stew, and he reached for a little jar of salt. Thane’s eyes lingered on how the yak’s homespun wool pants rested low on his sturdy hips, low enough to let his bushy tail hang over the hem.

Thane closed his eyes and laid his head back on the mattress. The filthy oaf was beautiful, in a raw, primal sort of way. Another smell drifted into Thane’s snout under the smell of the cooking food. The smell of a normally clean male who hadn’t bathed in a couple of days. Musky, masculine, strong. The smell of an oaf who was filthy in the _best possible way_. Thane felt his cock slide out of his sheath and pulled the scratchy wool blankets over his legs to hide it. 

Armellians that masculine were typically straight. Out of reach. Which only made them more appealing.

A short while later, Thane heard the oaf moving, and the soft click of a wooden spoon on a wooden bowl. His ears rotated to track the sound of cloven hooves on packed dirt floor. The masculine smell grew stronger. Thane’s cock pulsed, so hard it ached. The blanket might not be enough to hide it. 

“Made you stew,” rumbled filthy oaf. His voice was pure, soft, deep. Gentle. Thane’s chest felt oddly light. He cracked open one eye. Filthy oaf was smiling down at him, patient, proud of the simple meal he’d made.

“Do you have any idea who I am, commoner?” growled Thane.

“I know exactly why you are, your Highness, and you need your strength.” The oaf held the bowl further forward.

Thane did not reach for it.

“It’s good stew,” said the oaf. “Oh. Wait. You might think it’s poisoned.”

Thane raised one eyebrow. That hadn’t occurred to him, but yes, that was a common danger.

Filthy oaf raised the spoon to his lips and took a large bite, chewing with exaggerated care, as if demonstrating to a cub. Thane snarled, pushed himself up in bed, and grabbed for the bowl.

At least that was his plan. He only got as far as sitting halfway up in bed before pain shot through his leg, freezing him in place.

“Ah! Ah!” Tears of agony shot down his cheeks, and Thane’s belly coiled with shame at the display of weakness.

“Easy, your Highness. Easy.” Large, gentle hooves wrapped around his middle, guiding him to a sitting position. “That blade cut deep. You’re only alive because I had some wyldsap, and even that wasn’t enough to heal you completely.”

Thane gasped, tears still flowing. It felt like his leg — hard, tapered, silken-furred, the fairest left leg in all the land — was going to tear in half.

“It’s all right,” said the oaf, stroking the top of Thane’s head. “It’s all right.”

“Give me the Rot damned stew, commoner,” growled Thane. He snatched it out of the oaf’s hooves when it was offered, and took a mouthful. Potatoes. Carrots. Parsnips. Huge chunks of onion. So much damn garlic. Warm and salty and rich and tasty. He shoved a second mouthful into his snout, and a third, barely taking time to chew.

“What’s your name, commoner?” he asked, between bites.

“Ulak, your Highness.”

Thane nodded. “Thank you Ulak. This is good food.”

Thane finished the stew and licked the bowl clean — a compliment to the cook, in lupine culture. Did Ulka have the sense to recognize that? He glanced over at Ulak to see his eyes struggling not to flick down Thane’s body. Thane realized that the blanket had fallen away when he’d sat up. Thane was unashamed of the hard V-shape of his long torso, or of the fat, tapered shaft that reached across his belly to the edge of his rib cage. But being so exposed before a commoner was humiliating, to say the least.

Still. Never let them see you pant. He willed himself not to reach for the blanket. “Enjoying the view, commoner slut? Feast your eyes; it’s the best you’ll ever see.”

Ulak looked away and blushed. He shifted his hands to his lap, the modest gesture serving only to draw Thane’s attention to the new tightness in his crude wool trousers.

Thane smirked. “I imagine you’ve heard of my exploits.”

“A-all of them, your Highness. I’ve long admired you,” stammered Ulak.

“And does the reality live up to the legend?”

Ulak looked Thane in the eyes. “The legend does not do your beauty or your bravery justice. Though I wish you would be more careful with yourself.”

Thane snorted, and put both forepaws on the mattress. “Well. I’m on a great quest. I thank you for your hospitality, and I’d love to stay and show you my *true* prowess, but Fang closes on the palace, and I must reach it first.” He tried to slide off the bed, but the nerves in his leg twanged like someone was using them as harp strings. 

Ulak placed a forehoof on Thane’s shoulder. “Your brother is dead, your highness.”

Thane raised an eyebrow and brushed the overly familiar hoof away. “Dead? Really?”

“I am sorry to give you such sad news,” said Ulak.

Thane pulled his lips back from his teeth. “I only wish I could have landed the killing blow myself. He was no brother to me. But are you sure he’s dead?”

Ulak nodded. “I saw it with my own eyes. I am newly returned to my home. Fang pressed me into his entourage. He wounded Sana horribly and pursued her long. At last, she lured him into a stone circle, where the Wyld struck him down. But she is too badly wounded to face the King, and her quest for the spirit stone has failed. She sent me home with a vial of Wyldsap, and told me I would find the true heir to the throne there.”

“Well, that’s flattering.” Thane steeled his will and set the bowl aside. He turned, wincing, and slid his legs off the bed. Every motion sent fire through his muscles. “What of Elyssa?”

“No one has seen her. Some say she is dead, others that she has fled. Yet others say she is biding her time in some fortress, waiting to lay claim to the throne when the King dies,” said Ulak, putting his hooves on Thane’s hard, fluffy chest. The presumption! He pushed the hooves away and tried to stand.

“Aaah!” said Thane, falling to his knees, vision flashing red with pain. “Then I am our only hope!”

“No hope at all if you can’t even stand before the King to fight him.” Strong arms wrapped around Thane and lifted him onto the bed. Thane groaned as his cock brushed Ulak’s chest. Iron under silk. His hips twitched forward, but Ulak laid him down and pulled the blanket over him.

“One day,” said Ulak. “One day is all I ask before you finish your quest.”

Thane gasped back arching, rubbing his shaft against the harsh, itchy blanket. “I will sleep, and then I will go. But I can’t sleep like… like this!” He swept an imperious arm towards the bulge under his blanket.

The commoner stared at him, idiot mouth falling open. How could a commoner have such perfect teeth?

Thane snarled, and pushed the blanket down around his thighs. “This! This is your fault! Deal with it.”

“Your..… your Highness. I’m not worthy to..…”

“Shut the Rot up, commoner slut. You’re hardly the first commoner to sate my lust. That beautiful, idiot mouth of yours was not made to form words. Put it to a better purpose so I can sleep.”

Ulak swallowed, and leaned forward, eyes tracking across Thane’s dick. The smooth cylindrical shaft, the proud, fist-thick knot, the large, egg-shaped balls covered with downy light gray fur. Thane has spent many an hour admiring it himself. 

Thane circled one paw in the air impatiently. “I know how intimidating it, is, sweetheart, but it’s not a snake. It’s also not going to suck itself.”

Ulak reached for the shaft, cradling it in one rough hoof and brushing the belly with the silky fur of his wrist. He tilted it up, and planted a tender kiss across the tip, licking away a thick drop of pre-cum.

Thane moaned. This was the first pleasant thing to happen to him in weeks. Tender lips wrapped around his shaft. A huge, soft tongue circled it slowly, teasingly. “Wyld, you know what you’re doing,” said Thane, toying with one of Ulak’s soft, funnel-shaped ears.

“The other miners grow lonely in the mountains,” said Ulak. “They miss their sweethearts, their wives. I help them with that. It makes me very popular.”

Thane pressed a paw on the back of Ulak’s head. “Less talk, more sucking, commoner slut.”

Ulak slid his mouth halfway down Thane’s shaft. “Yeth yr Highnth,” he mumbled, drool rolling from his mouth down the shaft. He bobbed his head up and down, holding back his hair with one hoof to keep it out of his way and give Than a good view of his face. Even the yak’s vast mouth was stretched into an O by Thane’s girth. 

“Good. Good. All the way to the knot. And look at me. Your commoner slut face is not likely to be honored but a prince’s dick again in your life. I want you to remember everything about this moment.”

Large blue eyes turned sideways to look at him. Ulak’s soft lips slid further and further down the shaft, filling his snout and then his throat with Thane’s cock. The hot, silky depths caressed Thane’s dick, filling his body with pleasure, eclipsing the pain in his thigh. “Yes, yes, all the way. So good. Such a perfect commoner slut.” He stroked Ulak’s cheek, feeling how deep he was inside the other male.

Ulak pulled back to gasp for air, spit dribbling from his lips. “You haven’t seen anything yet, your highness. Watch this.” Before Thane could open his mouth to ask what his sweet commoner slut was babbling about, Ulak swallowed Thane’s cock all the way to the knot. But he didn’t stop there. He stretched his jaws wide and began to press his lips over Thane’s knot.

“Wyld bless it!” gasped Thane. 

Ulak gurgled deep in his throat and kept going. He was a big male, likely taller than Thane, but Thane’s massive knot was a challenge even for his wide, innocent-looking mouth. Sweat glistening on his wide brow as he bobbed hard on it, struggling to get it in.

Thane growled. He didn’t want to hurt Ulak, but having his knot sucked was a pleasure he hadn’t enjoyed since he’d made a diplomatic mission to the Bear Clan many years ago. He grabbed one of Ulak’s horns and pulled, hard. Ulak didn’t resist, though he did let out a loud, strangled cry.

“Take it, commoner slut,” growled Thane. “Choke on my royal knot. It’s better than you deserve, you..… oh, you whore, you..… Ah!”

With an audible pop, Ulak’s mouth slid over the thick part of the knot. His soft nose nestled against the inside of Thane’s thigh. Thane’s balls rested on his cheek. He sucked hard, mouth sealed around the knot. Thane tugged back and forth on Ulak’s horn, using the poor commoner’s throat, so wrapped up in the pleasure that he couldn’t stop himself to be concerned for the other male’s safety. Wet inner skin caressed his shaft.

Thane’s balls tightened. He felt a burning deep in his belly. The burning grew until it filled his body, blanked his mind. He pushed Ulak’s head down hard, mashing his face into his groin. A burst of pleasure rolled out from Thane’s cock. Half a second later, he felt his cum squirting, pulsing into Ulak’s throat. That throat constricting around him, swallowing, drinking Thane’s rich wolf seed without hesitation.

Thane now felt, very, very tired. The pain in his leg came back, redoubled by his exertions. He laid back on the scratchy mattress and closed his eyes. 

Never let them see you pant. He summoned the will to be flippant. He had a legend to maintain. “How does it feel, to bear a prince’s seed? Wars have been fought over the privilege, you know. Not of my seed, specifically — I’m not inclined to put it anywhere dynastically useful. But in general..…” He waved a paw around.

Ulak didn’t reply. Thane realized his knot was still jammed in his commoner toy’s mouth. He opened one eye and leaned his head up, concerned. “Are you stuck? Do you need help?”

Ulak held up one digit of his hoof. Thane watched in fascination as he wriggled his head, gradually pulling his lips back over the knot, like a python eating a pig except in reverse. At last, his lips popped free, sloughing drool and cum. Ulak took a moment to massage his jaw, then leaned down to lick the mess off of Thane’s belly. His thick pink tongue ruffled through Thane’s soft gray fur, careful to get every drop.

“Wyld, you’re wasted out here, commoner slut,” said Thane, eyes wide with amazement.

“You need to rest,” said Ulak tenderly, standing, his voice hoarse from being throat fucked. “I’ll get you something to help you sleep.”

“More wyldsap?” said Thane, ears perking with hope.

Ulak came back over with a clay jar and a small wooden tumbler. “If I had any more of that I’d have given it to you already. Just moonshine.”

Thane accepted it gratefully enough. The flavorless liquid burned like fire going down, but it felt warm in his belly. Thane tapped the tumbler on the side of the jar and Ulak filled it again. After the second shot, Thane felt, if not good, then at the very least unconcerned. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth to make a sly remark. “The service in this inn is... is..…” But before he could think of anything clever to say, he had tumbled into sleep.

†‡†

It was dark when Thane next awoke, the cabin lit only by flickering coals, leaving everything in the room visible only by an orange glow along its edge. Wind whistled outside, but he was warm under the blanket. Ulak was trying to wriggle into bed beside him. “Sorry,” he whispered. “There’s only one bed, and I can’t sleep on the floor. I tried.”

Thane reached up, grabbed Ulak by a horn, and pulled their faces together. He locked his jaws over the miner’s snout, and thrust his tongue inside his mouth — long, thin and agile against the yak’s thick, strong one. Sharp fangs dug into Ulak’s shaggy cheeks. His paws ran down the other male’s body, digits digging through thick, short-shorn wool to trace the steel-hard lines of the muscles beneath. Something very large and very hard, possibly the yak’s leg, was poking Thane’s hip.

One paw darted down. Not a leg. A very large, very hot cock. His pads caressed the silky bare skin, tracing every vein and contour. He soon found that he needed both paws to fully explore it.

“You want to sleep, and you come to bed naked?” said Thane, tugging on the massive slab of hot yak meat in his paws. “This thing is incredible. Bring it over here.”

Ulak climbed up on top of Thane, straddling him. Having not had a chance to stand side by side with the miner, Thane hadn’t realized how big he was. He was a brick wall, thick and strong. He had some fat here and there, extra insulation against the mountain cold, but underneath that was might that would shame the greatest of the bear clan. Thane guided him to lay his cock against Thane’s, balls resting on balls. Thane arched his back, trying to thrust, but when he did, a searing, tearing sensation from his leg knocked his breath out of his chest.

“Your Highness, I know it might be above my station, but I think this would go better if I take the active role,” said Ulak.

Thane nodded mutely, unable to form words. Oh, how could wounds hurt so much! And after he had taken so many! He should have gotten used to it by now. He gripped the yak’s shaggy, slab-like buttocks and tugged, encouraging him to thrust.

Ulak hovered over Thane, squatting so as not to put any weight on Thane, and thrust his hips back and forth, gliding his dick against the prince’s, slow and smooth. Thane pressed his paws in on either side of both cocks. Ulak’s was longer than his, and much thicker than anywhere but his knot. He let him grind over him for a long time, watching that magnificent, shaggy body move, fur gleaming in the firelight. The yak’s cock grew hotter as he humped, the skin radiating heat from the raw, unlubricated friction of their two dicks.

“I need to taste it,” said Thane, finally, gripping Ulak’s cock with both paws and tugging on it just below the flared tip.

Ulak’s body stiffened with fear. “Your fangs, my lord.”

Thane smirked. “I’ll just lick, I promise. Wolf snouts are a too slim and full of sharp bits to be good for oral gratification, I admit. Let me admire its flavor.”

The miner hesitated, and then shifted up the bed until he was straddling Thane’s face. Thane made a soft growling noise, his best impression of a purr, and nuzzled between shaft and balls. He inhaled deeply, filling his nose with Ulak’s rich musk. Sweat and the heavy scent of male desire, together with a hint of spit and cum. “You’ve pleasured yourself recently.”

“No! No, your highness!” said Ulak, voice trembling with embarrassment. “I would never dishonor your presence by..…”

Thane sniffed and licked along the shaft, enjoying the yak’s fumbling denials. “You can’t lie to a wolf, commoner slut. After I was asleep, you spat in your hoof and stroked yourself to completion in front of my slumbering form. Let me see those hooves.” He gripped one wrist and pulled it towards his face. “You came on the dirt floor of your cottage, and cleaned it up with a rag.” His tongue shot between Ulak’s digits, lapping up a bit dried seed stuck in the fur. “You missed a spot.

“I’m so sorry, your Highness. Your face, your chest, in the firelight, they were so beautiful. And I was so needy from servicing you. I didn’t want to wake you, so I..…”

Thane rolled his eyes. “I don’t know what you’re apologizing for.” He gripped the shaft between his paws and tugged the tip down towards his snout. It was a tight fit, but he managed to wedge it into his mouth between his canines.

“Your Highness!” gasped Ulak. “Please don’t bite it off! Please! I’m sorry, so sorry, I..…”

Thane smacked him in the belly. “Thut up and lemme work, commoner thlut,” he mumbled. He slid his paw pads slowly up and down the long shaft, and circled Ulak’s cockhead with his tongue, savoring the silky flesh and the salty taste of his oozing pre. His fangs dimpled tender cockflesh, which couldn’t feel good, but if he didn’t bite down the slut should be fine.

He coiled his tongue around Ulak’s dick, slobbering on it, stroking it, squeezing it. The poor male shivered the whole time. Which was nonsense. Thane would never ruin a work of art like this magnificent shaft! But the sense of power having it between his jaws gave him made his own cock pulse with need. 

By now Thane’s jaw was starting to ache from being open so wide. No reason to draw this out. A good length of the miner’s cock hung outside his mouth, too long to fit. He collected a heaping pawful of unprincely wolf drool from the corners of his open mouth and rubbed it into exposed cock skin. The miner moaned, body tense with pleasure and fear. Thane pumped his paws fast and hard, feeling the yak’s pulse through his hot member. The scent of desire grew, filling Thane’s nostrils. Pre oozed over his tongue, filling his mouth with musky, salty goodness. He reached down to stroke Ulak’s balls -– so full they felt ready to burst.

“Your Highness! Your Highness, it feels so good!” cried Ulak. “I can’t..… I can’t stop! I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” 

Thane grunted, and rubbed Ulak’s cock faster. His paws became a blur. Ulak slammed his hand against the wall to brace himself. His whole body began to tremble.

“Ah! Ah! No! No! I’m not worthy!” wailed Ulak, as a hot wad of yak cum splashed against the back of Thane’s throat so hard it made an audible smack. More cum followed, not shooting so hard, but rich and thick and copious. Thane tried to hold it on his tongue, savoring the taste, but his muzzle was to narrow, and it spilled out of the corner of his mouth and into his neck ruff.

Ulak’s moans lowered to gasping, heavy breaths as the flood of cum diminished. “Please don’t punish me, your highness.”

Thane pulled Ulak’s limp cock out of his mouth and raked his claws slowly down one yak thigh. “Any remorse you feel for despoiling the mouth of your social better can be expiated with another blowjob”

Ulak swung his leg over Thane’s face and turned around, straddling his chest facing away from him. “If I could be so bold, my ass has been compared to that of a nubile maiden.”

Thane raised an eyebrow and stroked Ulak’s rump. “I’ve little interest in, and less experience with, the asses of nubile maidens, but I must admit my interest is piqued.” Though if these poor lonely straight miners were comparing Ulak’s backside to a young virgin’s, then they were desperate men indeed. His ass cheeks were wide, and square, and hard. He gave one an experimental swat. There was some give there. Some jiggle.

“Harder, your Highness.”

Thane gave him several more swats on each cheek. “This can’t possibly be hurting you.”

“No,” admitted Ulak. “But it’s the thought that counts.”

Thane snorted, and stretched his paws across Ulak’s powerful cheeks, spreading them apart to have a look at the tiny little opening under his tail. “You are clean and oiled,” said Thane, stroking Ulak’s asshole thoughtfully. He slid a digit inside, then a second. “And, while your fundament is admirably tight, it seems to have been prepared for penetration. It is almost as if had no intention of sleep but instead came to bed with the express purpose seducing me. Is this the case, commoner slut?”

“A man of your station would hardly deign to be propositioned by a common miner. Instead, it is he who should decide when, where and how to use a lover of the lower classes. Harder. Deeper. Please.”

Thane rolled his fingers in and out of Ulak’s asshole, adding a third, and then a fourth. “I’ve met trained royal concubines who were less accommodating. Frankly, I’m amazed.” He slid his paw out and gripped Ulak by the hips, maneuvering him into position over his cock. 

“My Lord,” moaned Ulak. “It is so big.”

“Spare me your empty flattery, commoner.” He jerked Ulak’s hips downward, impaling him on the shaft. In spite of the yak’s careful preparation, it took considerable strength for Thane to push his massive cock into the Miner’s fundament. He tugged again, and Ulak’s silky asshole opened for him, caressing his hot shaft inch by inch.

Ulak let out a long, strangled cry of pleasure and pain, arching his back and pressing his hard, massive buttocks down towards Thane.

“That moan is the kind of compliment I prefer,” growled Thane, raking his claws through Ulak’s shaggy fur, scoring the skin underneath. “I want you to push yourself down all the way to my knot. Show me how much you love having my cock up your ass.”

“My lord, my lord, I love it so..…”

“Show me, don’t tell me, commoner slut.”

Ulak churned his hips, both forehooves on the bed between Thane’s knees, short fluffy tail lifted so that Thane could see his fat cock vanishing slowly into the yak’s wide-stretch asshole. Thane stroked the inner curves of Ulak’s rump cheeks, feeling around where his shaft went in, loving how wide open he was stretching Ulak’s ass. He reached under to cup the yak’s balls, rolling them in his hand. The massive eggs overflowed his palm, so full they sloshed.

“You’re ready to cum again, aren’t you, commoner slut. Do you really love having your ass used so much?”

“I can show you how much I love it, My Lord, but only once you have had your pleasure,” moaned Ulak, pushing his ass down until it rested on Thane’s knot.

“Oh. Oh yes. I want to taste your musky commoner cum again.’ He let go of Ulak’s balls and traced the edge of Ulak’s asshole, sliding a digit speculatively up against the flesh to see how much give he had left. “If you want to have me all the way inside of you, then we’re going to need more oil.”

Ulak leaned over to grab something from the floor beside the bed. Thane howled with agonized pleasure as the Yak’s body twisted around him, squeezing his dick almost to bursting.

“Are you all right? Did I hurt your leg?” said Ulak, reaching back and handing Thane a stoneware pot that it took both Thane’s paws to hold.

“No. No. You squeezed my cock. It did hurt. But in a good way.” The top of the jar was open; he reached inside with two fingers and pulled out a scoop of thick, slimy goop. He sniffed at it; it smelled like some sort of vegetable oil. He smeared a bit of it along the top of his knot; it was a little chilly but warmed quickly, and it felt good against his skin.

“I’m not sure that will be enough,” said Thane, tilting the jar and pouring out the last drop under Ulak’s tail. “But it will have to suffice.” He watched it trickle down his crack and pool up at the top of Thane’s knot, glistening orange and yellow in the firelight.

Ulak shifted his bulk, experimentally pushing his hips downward. His fundament slid a little way over Thane’s knot. “I think I can handle it,” he said, “but please, My Lord, please let me do all the work. I don’t want you overexerting yourself.”

Thane wriggled into the hard, prickly mattress as comfortably as he could. “Fear not. I shall be fine. Take care not to rupture yourself; I’m rather enjoying this and I’d like to be able to do it again sometime.”

Ulak only grunted in reply; his asshole was already straining to accommodate Thane’s colossal knot. Thane’s sensitive ears caught the sound of him gritting his teeth.

“Come, commoner slut. You can handle it.” Thane slapped his broad ass, and then kneaded it, digging his fingers into the soft layer of fur and fat over powerful slabs of muscle.

“It hurts, my lord!”

“Only for a second. Then eternal glory! It’s like the joy of battle!”

“Oh. Oh, does that mean it’s going to kill me?”

“Unlikely! But if it does, what a way to die!”

Ulak’s ass and thighs clenched with effort. Thane stroked the rigid lines of his straining muscles, eyes widening with admiration as the yak’s ass slid inch by inch down the curve of his knot. Ulak reached back, pulling his own cheeks apart, pulling his asshole open further.

“Amazing, Almost there. Fuck it. I want it inside of you, disgusting commoner whore.”

“Oh! My lord! I’m not worthy to be your whore!” Ulak’s ass reached the halfway point on Thane’s knot and began to swallow it quickly until his ass cheeks mashed into Thane’s bony hips. Thane ached his back gasping as Ulak’s hot, tight ass swallowed him all the way to the base of his cock. A stab of pain tore through the damaged muscles of his left leg, and he swore, but kept thrusting, slapping his balls against Ulak’s.

“Ungh, my lord, my lord, it’s so big. I’m so full!” groaned Ulak.

“Does it feel good?” Thane snaked an arm around Ulak’s hip and felt the hot mass of his cock, rigid with desire. “Oh, I can see that it does.”

“It feels incredible, my lord! It’s a spear inside of me! I love giving you pleasure.”

Thane smacked Ulak’s ass. “Ride it, commoner slut. Move for me.”

Ulak moaned sweetly and began to gyrate his hips, rolling back and forth on top of Thane. Thane licked his lips, watching Ulak’s powerful body move, watching his knot tug at the ring of Ulak’s asshole. He caressed Ulak’s crack, feeling his own knot through his skin. “Beautiful. Worthy of a royal consort.” He ruffled Ulak’s ass fur. “Would you like being my ass slave, commoner?”

“Oh, oh, my lord, I’d never presume to..…”

Thane swatted him. “I didn’t ask you if you’d presume. I asked you if you’d want my dick in your ass every night, you uneducated dolt.”

“Yes,” groaned Ulak. “Yes, I’d love it so much.” There was a tone of heartbreak in the yak’s voice, as though he would love it, but knew that he’d never see the prince again after this night. Thane’s predator’s heart thrilled at the cruelty of that, but oh, he did want to spear this big, shaggy beast again and again. There were few males you could take his knot so readily.

He’d probably feel differently after he’d cum, though. He’d better enjoy it while it lasted. “I bet you want to cum, commoner slut. I bet my cock feels so incredible in your ass that you want to spray your seed all over your pathetic little cabin.”

“So bad. I need it so bad,” groaned Ulak.

“Well, you may not,” growled Thane.

“My lord..… Please,” whined Ulak. 

“You. May. Not.” Thane ran his claws down Ulak’s ass cheeks, digging them in with a little more than erotic intent. “It’s still legal for the nobility of the Wolf Clan to eat commoners who displease them, you know.”

Ulak made a choking noise, as though that comment had almost made him cum. Thane laughed. “Not that I ever would. I don’t think. But I’m near. Do you want my precious royal seed in your ass?”

“Not..… not worthy.” 

“Of course you’re not. Ride me hard. I will bless you with my spunk.”

The bed creaked underneath them, shivering under their combined weight. Ulak jammed his ass down against Thane’s cock, huffing with pleasure, trembling with the effort of not cumming. Thane moaned, body tensing, the fire in his lower bodybuilding. 

“Still..… still almost ready to cum, commoner slut?”

“My lord, I can barely contain it!”

“Cum in your filthy hoof. I want to taste it again.”

Ulak screamed. His ass clenched down on Thane’s cock, sending crushing pressure along his member’s length. Thane clenched his jaw — the sudden pressure would have been enough to make him cum, but it also crushed his cock shut, making that impossible. He heard the soft, pelting sound of the yak’s cum hitting his hoof. 

“Did you catch it all?” gasped Thane.

“Most of it, my lord.”

“Can you twist around and feed it to me?”

“I can.” Ulak lifted one leg, and worked his way gingerly around, inching until he was facing Thane. Soft but firm belly, broad powerful pectorals, big goofy grin — this yak was perfect. He reached his hoof towards Thane’s face. It dripped with fragrant, musky spunk. He held it over Thane’s open maw and tilted it. Cum trickled across Thane’s tongue. His brain exploded. So did his cock — buried deep in Ulak’s guts, his delayed orgasm roared back to life, more intense than before. He gurgled around the cum in his mouth, muscles spasming, uninjured leg twitching. He felt his cock squirt, and squirt again, spraying Ulak’s insides, soaking them in thick wolf seed.

When the feeling passed, he found himself tugging at Ulak’s chest fur, pulling him down for a kiss. He tangled his paws in the Yak’s thick mane and thrust his tongue inside his mouth. He licked and licked until there wasn’t enough air, and they pulled their faces apart, gasping.

“I supposed your highness is done with me, now,” said Ulak, looking away.

Thane laughed. “Oh, you’re stuck here for a while, commoner slut. Unless you think you can pull yourself off my knot before it’s ready to go down on its own.”

Ulak scrubbed at his cheek with the back of his cummy hoof. “Your Highness is too kind.”

“Your hoof is still dirty. Give it to me.”

Thane cleaned in between the tines of Ulak’s hoof, licking slow and hard with his long agile tongue. It tasted musky, salty, and a little bit like potatoes. It took careful licking to get it all out of his thick brown fur.

“How does your leg feel?” asked Ulak.

“It hurts like damnation,” said Thane, between licks. “But it was worth it.”

“Your eyes look heavy, your highness,” said Ulak.

They felt heavy. They kept drifting closed. “Aye. Please stay close to me, commoner slut. The night is cold, and your body is warm.”

Ulak chuckled, lay down on top of Thane, then rolled a little to one side so as not to crush or smother the smaller male. “As you yourself said, I don’t have much choice. He stroked the keel-like arch of Thane’s narrow chest. “Sleep, now.”

“I have so much to do. So many impossible tasks.”

Ulak kissed his cheeks. “You can do the impossible in the morning. Please sleep, my..…”

†‡†

The next thing Thane knew, sunlight sparkled through his eyelids. He felt around the bed and found and he was alone. He opened his eyes. Razor thin stripes of light shone between the slats of Ulak’s shack. A pot of porridge simmered on the fire, and a jar of moonshine and a bowl of clean water sat on the table next to Thane’s sword. Thane sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

The pain from his wound was within manageable levels. Standing was challenging, but he did it anyway. He grunted as he half walked, half hopped over to the table, where he took a slug of the moonshine to steady himself. The porridge was lukewarm, but Thane’s belly rumbled at the scent, and he ate it straight out of the ladle, without seasoning. 

It filled his belly, but it was bland. Yak spunk tasted better. Much, much better. The thought made his heart ache with loneliness. Well. Ulak was gone. He was probably off in his mine. And that was all right. A clean break was best. 

Thane found a pick handle that would serve as a crutch. He washed his paws, face, and groin in the cold water — Ulak’s scent still lingered on him, but at least he felt fresher. He checked his bandages and found that Ulak had changed them all before he’d left. He put on his tunic and his armor, swung his sword over his shoulder, and hobbled out the door into the bright sun and bitter wind of a mountain morning.

He chose a long, safe path that wound down the palace-side slope of the mountains. It had snowed a little during the night, turning the frozen corpses of the dead mercenaries into innocent little white hillocks. Thane began to hum a jaunty marching song — those bastards didn’t know what a favor they’d done him, stabbing him in the leg. If they hadn’t, he’d never have gotten to fuck one last ass before facing the king. And an unusually fine and well-trained ass, at that. He’d probably never see Ulak again, but it had been..…

“Your Highness!” The deep, robust voice echoed up the mountainside. Thane squinted, and his hunter’s eyes spotted a shaggy dot down by the treeline.

Thane began to hobble faster. 

“Ow, ow, ow!” he said, bending over and huffing once he met Ulak. The Yak enfolded him in a massive, shaggy hug.

“You should have waited for me,” said Ulak, kissing the top of his head.

“You should have left a note,” said Thane, pushing his snout through the fold of Ulak’s homespun cloak and burying it between his pectorals. He inhaled, letting Ulak’s rugged scent fill his nostrils.

“Even if I had any paper, my lord, I don’t know how to write.”

“Ignorant commoner slut. The only thing you’re good for is to be a warm place for my cock.”

Ulak unslung his bag and rummaged around in it. “Not quite. I got you something.” He pulled something out of his bag and pulled out a small glass phial full of bubbling golden liquid. 

Than gasped. “More wyldsap! My quest is saved!” He reached for it, then paused, and narrowed his eyes. He searched the yak-scent still lingering in his nose, checking for the signs of another male’s scent. “How did you pay for this? With sex?”

Ulak laughed. “No, with money. I have a job, you know. I dig precious metals out of the ground. It’s amazing.” He pressed the phial into Thane’s paw. Drink it. Now.”

Thane’s fumbling paws uncorked the phial, and he knocked it back. It burned his throat like whiskey and settled warm and soothing in his belly. His leg tinged as muscle and skin knit themselves back together, pushing out stitches. He peeked under the bandage. All that remained of his wound was a thin pink line, a barely noticeable gap in his fur.

He reached up to clap Ulak on the shoulder. “I thank you, and the kingdom thanks you.”

Ulak sighed. “So this is goodbye.”

Thane tilted his head down towards the valley below. “I don’t know. You wanna see the palace?”

Ulak swallowed. “I’m no good in a fight.”

“I don’t want you to fight, you fool. I want you around to service me after I win. Lick the King’s blood off my balls.”

Ulak grimaced and backed away. 

Thane rolled his eyes. “That’s a wolf joke, stupid commoner. Please. Come with me. Are you afraid your rocks are going to miss you?”

“I’m afraid of dying.”

“You shouldn’t be. There are so many worse things that could happen to you.” Thane took an experimental step on his freshly healed leg. Perfect. No need for his pick handle anymore. He tossed it to Ulak, who caught it in midair. “Listen. I’m going. Come if you want. Win or lose, I’m not coming back for you.” And he turned away from Ulak and walked down towards the trees. Once he’d gotten under the cover of the massive old pine trees down there, the snow was less deep, and he could hear hind hooves on the rock behind him.

“Commoner slut?” he said without looking back.

“Yes, your highness?” 

“You have a lot of wool things. Your blanket. Your cloak. Are those made from your fur?”

Ulak laughed. “His Highness would be better off not asking questions he doesn’t want the answers to.”

“I’ve got your seed in my belly, commoner slut. The thought of lying under your wool doesn’t bother me. If I defeat the king, you are to shave yourself down to a soft fuzz and use the wool to make me a cloak, to commemorate the occasion. Do you understand?”

“Technically, your Highness, yak wool is called ‘down’.”

Thane grinned and wagged his tail. “Don’t talk back to me, slut.”

“Yes, your highness.”


End file.
